


[龙tory]蛇与蜘蛛

by haitianyueye



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: [龙tory]蛇与蜘蛛[뇽토리]뱀과 거미原作：K(기미나)翻译：海天月夜（weibo.com/haitianyueye）





	[龙tory]蛇与蜘蛛

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [뱀과 거미](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450029) by k(기미나). 



[龙tory]蛇与蜘蛛  
[뇽토리]뱀과 거미

原作：K(기미나)  
翻译：海天月夜（weibo.com/haitianyueye）

 

1.蛇

啪，踢出的腿触及的皮肤质感微妙的鲜明，一边下手也不禁颤了一颤。蜷缩着蹲在我面前的权志龙呼哧呼哧地喘着气。我抓起他的衣领，在他的胸口用膝盖顶了一记。咳咳-权志龙发出了呼吸逆流的声音急速喘息着。松开紧握衣领的手后，太过轻易地溃不成军。权志龙坐倒在我面前，一边不住地喘着气，却也仍在笑着。

“打完了吗？”

单调到无法相信是被揍到现在的人所发出的声音。我不作回答，用力踩上了坏掉的玩偶般瘫开的腿。却也不致令其骨折。啊，也不是濒死前的绝响，权志龙只是短促地发出了一声仿佛感受到短暂疼痛般的叫声。饱满的额头出现了皱纹，表情变得扭曲。我虽然很想像个什么都感觉不到的孩子一样，云淡风轻地望着他，但这只能是我的期望。我明明没有挨打而是在单方面施暴，却也在急剧地喘息。恐惧得无法忍受。

哈哈，权志龙笑了起来。即使急促地吐着气也仍在嘿嘿笑着。我踢向了权志龙，再踢，再打，揍到他体无完肤的地步，他却一边挨揍一边发出无法更加愉快的笑声。我用眼尾下垂、肯定正做着一副哭相的脸，用被恐怖蚕食的眼看着他。尸体般失去力气畸形地瘫软在地的胳膊和腿，在薄薄的衣服下隐约可见的画纸般的身体上，只有脸蛋有着完好如初的形态。

不能打脸。因为是Idol啊。权志龙那么说。

 

“呀，已经都打完了吗。”

我俯瞰着他，大口大口地喘着气。我被恐惧蚕食的呼吸声，他充满了痛苦的笑声，权志龙拉过了正茫然看着他的我，拽着胳膊向下拉去。明明揍了十成十，也仍处于激愤状态，但失去了力气的身体却那么向下瘫了下去。我的身体好像不是我的身体，至少只有现在。权志龙露出了华丽到炫目的微笑，看着我笑了起来。涂满了感情的瞳孔，瞳孔，瞳孔。

“那么现在sex吧。”

瞳孔中的我正以满是恐惧的脸看着他。想要撕裂。想要把瞳孔中的我拿出来用刀乱刺。杀死一遍又一遍，令他无法再度复生。胜贤啊-仿佛毒蛇吐信，那低沉而淫乱的声音渗入了我的耳膜，我只能茫然地看着男人脱下自己的上衣。看到了瘦巴巴的身体。那上面覆盖着无数的伤痕，不断地在那上面覆盖一层又一层，如今已如纹身般永久留存在他身上的、我所留下的痕迹在发出尖叫。在淤青的地方不停地反复殴打，如今已变得漆黑的身体。背部同样变得乌青，甚至没有一处皮肤完好的，他那雪白画纸般的身体。 

权志龙冰冷的手突然伸进了我的腰部。在T恤下摩挲的手就像不住挣扎的银鱼。啪嗒啪嗒，呼吸着四处游走。在衣服之下，在我的身体上。柔软的嘴唇重叠在我的嘴唇之上，同样灵活如鱼的舌头爬进了嘴里。仿佛要把我的舌头斩断般紧紧缠绕，在呼吸都变得困难的压迫感中，我睁开了眼，仍然看着存在于那个男人里面的我。充满了喜悦的眼瞳，眼瞳，眼瞳，

无法全部吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，我产生了自己仿佛是无法独自完成任何事的七岁孩童的感觉。他的嘴唇顺着脖颈往下移动，T恤被向上卷了起来。

“啊！”

仿佛要吞噬掉我的肩膀般，咬住了我的肩。仿佛要咬下肉块用力咀嚼。喝下我的血液，咀嚼着我的血肉，冰凉的手顺着脊骨一路向上，徘徊于根本没有女性美丽双峰的平坦胸膛。我，产生了宛如正被性骚扰的女性般的羞耻感。明明不是第一次。我连稀松平常的呻吟都无法发出，就像喉咙堵塞致死的人一般无力地躺着。唔嗯-呜，只有紧紧咬住的唇间泄出了被刺激而激发出来的轻微声响。

“胜贤啊。”

蛇。将我勒紧的声音。会把我紧紧缚住，然后一口吞下的。这是暴力。所以没关系的。你殴打我，我也会折磨你。这是没有意义的暴力。你和我只是在挥动暴力而已。不要为此赋予意义。权志龙那么说。

“……哥。”

在微启的唇间，我没有叫他的名字，而是叫出了他的称呼。就像没有特定对象的群体中的某人。权志龙的舌头，滑到了我的腹部，把脸埋进去时，他嚅动的舌徘徊在我的皮肤之上时，被即将要被生吞活剥的恐惧所俘获之时。他冰凉的手伸入了宽松的裤子里。我一颤，抓住了他已无处可涂鸦的画纸般的肩膀。我用欲哭无泪的脸，用浸满了恐惧瑟瑟颤抖的声音呢喃般开口。

“喜欢么？”

我讨厌，我害怕，怎么办。

“胜贤啊。”

传来了裤子拉链被拉开的声音。因褪下的裤子而变得空荡荡的双腿在颤抖。你就当做是暴力吧。我殴打了他，所以他也在打我。我如此想。因为是他说的。不能对此期待。

“先别管这些，把你的腿给我好好张开。”

我在那画纸般的肩膀上竖起了指甲。闪着凶光的眼，他丧失了理智的眼瞳中的我，正做着什么样的表情。

 

2.蜘蛛

 

李胜贤看向了由美。由美可爱地笑着，正以不辱新人偶像的清新美丽姿态向我们问好。请多多关照-拖长着话尾笑得嫣然，因为颇为惹人怜爱，成员们全部欢迎着也回以鞠躬。好像是因为知道是我的爱人才会更加夸张地欢迎。反正这里也只有我们，说着，马上改口叫嫂子-的大声很是诙谐。由美掩嘴笑了起来。在飘逸的短裙下露出的双腿很单薄。单薄，细瘦，苗条的腿。我想起了昨晚用腿缠住我呢喃的，他那同样细瘦的腿。虽然单薄而细瘦，却不像女生那样弱不禁风的，

“嫂子？是要这么叫吗？”  
李胜贤眉眼弯弯笑了起来。本就下垂的眼睛更加垂落，一步一步走向了由美。我看着他的脚步，僵着脸不知所措地只能注视着他。李胜贤走近后幽默地低语了什么，就见由美嘻嘻笑了起来。大家都看着那个场面笑了笑，随后继续去做各自未完的事。而我像个被钉在那里的人一样，呆立原处望着两人。永裴听着音乐点着头，大声和崔胜铉像小女生般亲密地坐在一起交流毫不搞笑的笑话时，李胜贤对着由美的耳边耳语了什么后，稍稍移开脸笑得灿烂。

黑色紧身裤包裹着李胜贤细瘦的腿。发现由美的脸明显僵硬起来后，正要情不自禁地走上前时，李胜贤抬起了手。

“等等，这里沾了什么-”

然后那凶器般尖锐的指甲擦过了她柔嫩如蜜桃的脸，她大惊失色，恐惧地推开了李胜贤。李胜贤睁大了眼看向了由美。她以迅雷不及掩耳之势地啪-，扇了李胜贤的脸。她的脸上微微残留着轻浅的痕迹，但即便如此也不过是指甲，也只有细细的痕迹映入眼中是，她突然发疯一般疯狂发作着尖叫了起来。肮脏死了，给我消失等等的话语瞬间响彻在安静的待机室里，成员，工作人员们一一围了过去。李胜贤那双大而下垂的眼睛凝聚起了泪水，怯怯地看着由美。她的嘴唇在不停地张合。几个人拍着她的肩想要让她镇静下来，她却用力甩开那些手，再次甩了李胜贤一巴掌。李胜贤的头无力地歪向一边，瑟瑟颤抖的唇嚅动了起来。

“我，我是因为沾，沾了…什么…”

当哀切的眼泪顺着李胜贤的眼睛流下时，他们认定了这场事端的加害者是她，微眯着眼看向了由美。永裴抱着耸动肩膀紧咬嘴唇的尚未长开的少年拍抚安慰。大声和崔胜铉用无法说些什么的暧昧表情看着我。工作人员们窃窃私语了起来，她抖了抖身体，跑出了待机室。细瘦的双腿上，飘逸的裙子消失在门的另一边后，人们这才开始说着那女人疯了吧-这些刚刚未能在她面前吐出话语，忙着安慰起了李胜贤。崔胜贤拍了拍我的肩后走向了李胜贤。 我在那无数的人中，只看着最里面的李胜贤一人。单薄的唇线。勾画着弧度向两侧翘起的唇角，仿佛要撕裂般的天生带笑的唇角，在李胜贤仿佛很伤心地捂着脸的手指间被我撞见时，李胜贤凝结了泪珠的眼微妙地眯起，呈现出微笑的弧度时，我下意识地迈出脚步冲向了待机室外。

 

「哥，听说你交女朋友了？」

 

蜘蛛般紧紧束缚住我，仿佛注视猎物般微笑的唇角，不知有什么事那么开心，始终发出嘻嘻的漏风声细细颤抖的身体，当我抱住那具身体时，李胜贤单薄、细瘦的腿紧紧缠住我的腰，伸出胳膊抱住我的脖子，在我的耳边呢喃时，我无法发出任何声音，只能用耳朵聆听着他嘻嘻笑的声音。不同于兴奋的身体的，沉着得可怕的感情，我的手情不自禁地对李胜贤抚摸抚摸再抚摸，聆听着单薄咧开的唇角间泻出的无法掩饰兴奋的声音。急促喘息着，从张开的腿间进入时，李胜贤呼地咽了口气，又重新发出了仿佛感受不到疼痛的压抑笑声般的呻吟，在我的背上竖起凶器般尖锐而粗短的指甲。

 

「哈啊，哥，等等，啊-等一下...」

那句话，令我再次以僵硬的脸停下了动作。喘息着笑起来的李胜贤，用沾着浅浅血迹的指甲，用沾着分明是我的血液的手指，缓慢描绘着我的脸部轮廓，用仿佛盲人般迫切的动作，摩挲着我的脸，然后在鼻子前，弯着眼低语。

「就算我喜欢的不只哥-」

我只定定注视着那明明在嚅动，却微妙地在微笑的，令人发冷的嘴唇。闭上眼的话，似乎会有那抹微笑的嘴唇在黑暗中浮现，宛如噩梦般将我紧缚，将我层层缠绕至窒息，仿佛被无法挣脱的蜘蛛网捕获的蝴蝶一般。

「哥也只能喜欢我啊，是吧？」

当沾着我的血液的手指紧紧抓住我的脸，伸出舌头进入我的唇间时，我失去了理智，仿佛毫无理性的人，同样张开嘴流着未能吞咽的唾液，开始动起了身体。哈啊，哈-不知是在笑，还是因席卷而来的感觉而发出呻吟，无法确认性质的声音传入耳边，我闭上了眼。在漆黑的黑暗中看见了露出微笑的唇。

 

飘逸的短裙，似乎是打算跑到地球的尽头，单薄的双腿在空气中轻飘飘地游弋，我拼尽全力奔跑，抓住了由美纤细得仿佛下一秒就会消失的手腕。由美大大的眼睛里掉落的泪水，染上了涂在眼周的睫毛膏，化成深色顺着由美象牙般的柔嫩皮肤滴落。那么我就会产生立刻紧拥住这纤细而惹人怜爱的女生的冲动。我伸出手擦拭了柔嫩皮肤上的泪珠。脸颊一侧的浅红色划痕，仿佛对我警告般格外的刺眼。明明是几个小时后就能消掉的不算伤口的伤口，却在警告我不要失去警觉心。由美哀怨地看着我。我强迫自己嚅动着无法轻易开合的嘴，断断续续地开了口。以不像我的作风。

“虽然不知道……胜贤，说了什么。”  
“………”  
“都是事实。”

啪，尖锐的痛苦在脸上蔓延时，我白痴般想到的却是，那孩子也很疼吧。

“现在可以了吗，由美？”  
“你这烂人！！”  
“对不起，分手吧。”

烂人，狗东西，如今已经融化得几乎要消失的黑色睫毛膏，掺杂着泪水横贯了蜜桃般的脸颊，像是要将它污染般地蜿蜒而下，我默默地垂下视线，看着那双细瘦的腿。寒冷，纤细，仿佛随时都会折断。眨了眨眼。似乎看到了微笑的嘴唇。

 

—END—

翻译的K大的第七篇文，也是早期文，有些黄暴有些意识流。


End file.
